


Will You Be Mine, Valentine?

by 1MoreKiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, Love, Roommates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MoreKiss/pseuds/1MoreKiss
Summary: Best friends/ Roommates spend Valentine’s Day together since they’re both single.. is there more between them?
Kudos: 6





	Will You Be Mine, Valentine?

Will you be mine, Valentine?   
M4F Script -Sensual- Written by u/1MoreKiss

Hey roomie! Surprise! And before you say anything, yes I did cook dinner for us since you know, we both decided we’d skip Valentine’s Day this year. 

Yeah it’s strange, us both being single at the same time. I’ve known you since we were kids and we both have always been with people. Hence why I decided neither of us are allowed to sulk around!! We’re having dinner and then maybe play some Mario Party!

Yeah, I knew you’d like that because for some reason you think you’re the best at that game and I intend to kick your butt in it! 

\- It’s cute that you think so, but I’m not gonna just let you win because it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re playing the lonely card. We’re both lonely ya brat! 

Yeah, I made spaghetti and a Cobb salad because those are our favs! Or, at least they used to be judging by the look of almost disappointment on your face! 

Oh, not disappointment just you haven’t had these two meals together since we were in our freshman year at college?! Has it been 6 years already?? 

Well then, glad I also got us some champagne! We can cheers to This being our college dinner favorites and cheers to spending the day with a best friend! 

Eating dinner SFX 

Well, I enjoyed that and hopefully you did too!

Awesome, I got cheesecake with strawberries because I KNOW that’s one of your favorites . You always eat mine whenever I bring it home. It makes me laugh that at least 5 times I’ve gone to eat my leftover piece of cheesecake and it’s already been eaten. 

Mmmm. This really is delicious. I enjoyed dinner. Let me just clean up real quick. Can you get Mario Party all set up for us? 

SFX of dishes being placed in sink and leftovers put back into refrigerator 

Are you ready to lose? We’ve got all night so we can make this a long game if you want. I’m not tired at all today. 

That sounds good. 30 turns it is! Did you see that it’s started snowing outside? A perfect night to stay in! 

Oh you’re cold? Lemme go get the blanket from my room that you always try and steal from me! 

Yes you do!! I’ve caught you napping with it like 2-3 times now! Haha.

It’s okay. It’s cute and funny at the same time. But not to change the subject or anything but I’m very much in the lead right now. I’m up by 3 stars. 

Yes I know there is still some game left but I’m feeling lucky! I will win this! Hehe

You’re still cold?? Hmm, did you want me to grab a blanket from your room or something? 

Oh.. Did you ask if we could just cuddle up? Yeah yeah that’s ok with me. Come snuggle up to me. 

Yup I’m always warm. So I’m glad you’re starting to warm up now! Is this okay that I have my arm around you? I wasn’t sure how else to really warm you up besides like pulling you into me under my arm. 

No, this isn’t weird to me.. Is it weird to you? We’re just playing Mario Party and relaxing like we usually do.. well besides from you cuddling me for warmth but it doesn’t bother me! 

And just like that, I win! Haha King of the Mario Party! Aww, don’t pout.. actually you can pout because you played terrible today. Hahaha.

A rematch? Hmm, maybe tomorrow. It’s getting kind of late and I kind of just wanna watch a movie in my room and go to bed. 

Oh you wanna watch one too? Yeah, I guess I can watch one out here with you. What were you thinking of watching? You’ve got Mail? I mean… that’s definitely not my first or even tenth choice but that’s fine. Maybe it will help me fall asleep quicker. 

Sfx Playful smack from the listener, you chuckle

Hmm, I’m going to grab some candy and some chips for snacks. I'll be right back… See, I wasn’t gone that long. 

I watched this movie when I was younger. It’s not bad I’m just not really in a super romantic mood this year. 

Oh, you’re cold again? Yeah come here and cuddle up with me you dork. It’s actually nice. For a quick thrown together day, it actually was really fun spending it with you! 

And we can’t forget my Mario Party victory! (Laughs) 

Hey, hey.. are you crying?? Don’t cry.. you’ve seen this movie hundreds of times. They get a happy ending.. hey, look at me, look. (Pulls her chin up to look at him in the face). No crying. You’re too beautiful to cry. You know this movie ends in a cute way so don’t be sad.

Uh, yeah I did say beautiful. You are… 

Oh come on, don’t overthink. You know you’re beautiful. I’ve also told you how pretty you are!

Well, yeah. I guess there’s a difference between pretty and beautiful but I didn’t really think about that. You really are beautiful though and I don’t want you to cry. Come in for a hug.. there there.. no crying. 

See, look! They’re finally meeting and falling in love! Yay happy ending! Why’d you pick this one if you were gonna cry, silly? Hey, look at me.. LOOK at me. Beautiful. You are beautiful. No more tears. 

You’re welcome. You don’t need to thank me. This is crazy right now. 

Well, I’m not sure I should say. We’ve been friends way too long. 

Ok, Ok. Well I didn’t understand just how beautiful you really were until we were here cuddled up on the couch.. all I have running through my mind right now is how badly I’d like to hold your beautiful face in my hands and kiss you. Can I... kiss you? Yea?

SFX gentle but passionate kissing and small moans

Tell me I’m not the only one who felt that right? 

The electricity in that kiss! I’m.. speechless. 

SFX kissing for about 5-10 more seconds 

Is this what I’ve been missing all these years? I don’t want to stop kissing you. 

You don’t want me to stop? Come here. Get up here right now.

Sfx rustling sounds pulling her onto his lap and just kissing each other a little longer

I’m really getting the vibe that you want a bit more than me kissing you, am I getting the right signal? 

I am? Ok, well let’s go slow and if we move too fast or you’re uncomfortable at all you tell me and I’ll stop. 

Good. Will you please lie back on the couch? I wanna kiss your neck and such.

Sfx More kissing down from the neck to her mouth

Mmm you are so fucking beautiful. What’s taken us this long? I feel like an idiot just realizing this. Do you like me tracing my finger over your mouth, down your chest to this button on your shirt?

Take it off? Ok let me slowly undo each button.. Wow, your chest is also beautiful. I’m getting a bit repetitive here but I don’t know what else to say. I’m gonna take my finger and trace it down from your lips to your collarbones over your chest and then I’ll gently twirl my finger around your nipples. Mmm. Look at how you react. 

Why are you shy? You’re a piece of art. You’re taking my breath away just looking at how perfect you are. 

I’m not a kiss ass! (Laughs) I’m telling the truth. 

Yes you can touch me. I’d love that. Ahhh. Your hands are so soft. Yeah take off my shirt..

Sfx Ruffled shirt sounds

Not gonna lie, I didn’t think this is how tonight would go if you asked me this morning. This is so much better. 

I just figured you’d be bored after the Mario party and tell me you’re going to sleep or something. 

No, I’m not really tired why? Oooh you’re undoing my pants.. are you sure??? 

Shut up and return the favor? Yes.. yes of course..

Sfx of clothes coming off 

I feel like I’m dreaming. You’re stunning. I’m laying over you and you’re just in a bra and panties and might I add the most sexy set I have ever seen.. 

This is really the first time you’re seeing me in boxers? You’ve never seen me grab snacks or water in the middle of the night?

Hmm. I see… God, I feel like I’m being rude just staring at how stunning you are but being blunt I’ve got to say I’m so hard right now. 

Holy fuck. You just grabbed my cock. Oh my god, fuck. Your hand feels amazing. Hold on to me for a second. I'm carrying you to my bed. 

Sfx footsteps as he carries her and places her down onto his bed

I’m going to pull these panties to the side and slide a finger inside you ok? 

Fuck even your begging is hot. Tell me again that you want it. Fuck. 

Slowly tracing the lips of your pussy with my finger. Mmm you’re squirming for me. Oh. And biting your lip? Damn… let me just slowly slide one finger in.. naughty girl, you’re so wet. You feel so good. 

Oh so you’re just completely taking off my boxers now? (Chuckles) God, that smile is perfect. Fuuuuck fuck that feels amazing. Mmm do you like me fingering you baby? Because I really like your hand on my dick. 

Faster? Ooohh someone’s getting frisky. We have time baby. No need to rush. This is a pretty big deal. We’ve been friends for an insanely long time and we’ve very clearly crossed that line tonight. I don’t want to screw this up so let’s do it right. I want you to feel amazing. 

Sfx some kissing and moan sounds 

Fuck. This all feels so good. I love your hand on my cock. I love how wet you are. Can I take off this bra?

Haha you want me to stop asking before doing everything and just do it? No problem. Just wanted to be respectful, you know it’s how I am. But you don’t have to tell me twice. 

God damn you’re so beautiful. Mmm lemme kiss you chest. Ahh, now I’m gonna just swirl my tongue around your nipples.. mmm you like that? Good. And now I’m going to kiss down and I’m gonna taste you. Panties are coming off.

Did you just say “Yes Sir” to me? That’s fucking hot. Mmm I want you so bad right now. 

Sfx (pussy eating and mmm’s) 

You taste so good. I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this. On you. Mmm. You taste so sweet. I’m not stopping until you cum in my mouth. 

Mmm close already? Good baby. Cum for me. Cum all over my tongue.

Sfx Mmmm’s and pussy eating ends 

Damn baby. I loved that. 

Did you just say you want me to fuck you? Mmm come here. Comeer and let me hold you real quick. I just wanna kiss you for a minute. (A few kisses) 

Okay, boxers are off. Hah. I’m glad you like what you see. Lie down on your back baby. (Climbs over her and kisses her neck) I love seeing your face after I kiss your neck. Now how about this? (Gently sucks her nipple) Oooh you really like that huh? 

Ok, I’ll stop teasing. I’m gonna slowly put the head into you at first okay? Fuuuuck. You’re so wet it feels really fucking good.

I love hearing you say you need me. Ah. I’m gonna push a bit deeper babe. Ohh fuck. Fuuuck. You’re so tight you feel so good. Slowly in and out. Mmm. 

What? Baby what are you doing pulling me in this deep so quick? Are you ok?

Fuck yes it feels amazing. Now let me fuck you. Yeahhh I like those nails on my back babe. I really do.

Yeah I’ll go faster but are you starting to get close? Cuz if I go faster I’m going to cum. 

Ok faster it is but you telling me to cum inside this pussy is going to make me explode even sooner fuck. (Chuckles)

You’re ready? Yeah. Yeah. Okay cum with me baby. Cum all over this cock. I’m gonna cum baby. 

Sfx Sex noises and orgasm

Yeah.. wow is right. You feeling okay? 

Me too. I don’t think I’ve ever had sex that perfect before. The way you dug your nails into me and pulled my cock deeper in your pussy. Fuck. 

You're sleepy? Yeah.. you can sleep in here with me tonight.. actually you can sleep in here with me whenever you want.. so what do you say? Will you be my Valentine?


End file.
